


7th February  – Send a Card to a Friend Day

by ageofasgard



Series: Hectic Holidays [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageofasgard/pseuds/ageofasgard
Summary: "...There are things a vampire cannot do, but receiving letters is not one of them.”





	

**Simon**  
I’m at Baz’s when he receives a call from his father and the look on his face tells me he wasn’t expecting it. He gets up and answers his phone regardless, smoothing down his rumpled-up shirt and pushing back his hair before clearing his throat. “Hello, Father. Is everything alright in Oxford?” 

Baz’s family were still living in Oxford and he was still standing by his original decision; he was staying in London. Especially since he’d been at the London School of Economics and he seemed to be more than satisfied with where he was. So was I, and so was Penny, of course. Everything seemed to be going just fine at the moment. My therapist was sure of it.

“Yes… Yes. Okay. I’ll inform you when I know. Thank you.” 

I raise an eyebrow and try to read his expression but I can’t really tell what’s going on in his head, beneath that mop of messy hair. Well, I’m one to talk. I look like I’ve been hit with some kind of electrifying spell.

Baz puts the phone down and immediately heads to get his coat. “What’s the matter?” I frown and sit up a little more, watching him gracefully dart around me.

“There’s something waiting for me at the post office. I need to sign for it; it’s come from America.” He gives me a slightly puzzled look until the penny drops and I can see the exact moment his face goes through a miniscule change in expression. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.” Baz leans down, kisses my cheek and darts out, locking the door behind him.

“ _Don’t leave_ , he says. Like I have a choice now he’s locked me in.” I roll my eyes and flop back down onto my front.

 

**Baz**  
The only name I can think of is Agatha.

I’m surprised Snow didn’t say anything. Then again, he barely mentions her. Agatha hasn’t contacted him yet, she’s keeping her distance, and I think that’s a good thing. Simon is doing well and I don’t want past events bubbling up and throwing him off track.

Sometimes in my head, I sound more like a concerned parent than a supportive boyfriend. 

I collect the thin package, sign and pay the collection fee, and I sit on a bench outside to study the handwriting. I can’t tell if it’s hers or not, and as I open the envelope deftly with one finger, somebody sits almost too close to me on the bench – and if it’s a Normal with no idea of the concept of personal space, I swear to Crowley, I – 

I look up to see Penny’s shock of bright hair and her eyes peering at me, down to where I’d practically shrunk down into my coat on the brisk afternoon.

“You got mail?”

“Don’t sound so bloody surprised. There are things a vampire cannot do, but receiving letters is not one of them.” I roll my eyes as I pull out the content of the envelope. “Or cards, apparently.”

“Look. It’s handmade.” Penny’s enthusiasm wasn’t dampened by the dreary weather.

“Charming.” I reply drily as I flick it open and something else falls out into my lap, but I ignore it as I read tentatively, as if the card might be just about to go up in flames and take me with it.

_Basilton,_

_I’m still around. I think about you and Simon a lot. I hope you’re still getting on well._

Then there’s a whole illegible paragraph, covered in scribbles, and I simply furrow my brow and carry on. 

_I’m doing okay. Lucy is my dog, and she’s doing okay. Maybe in the future we’ll meet again. When the dust has settled and you want to see me again and I’m ready to see you again._

_Agatha._

Then there’s a few more crossed out words and that’s it. 

“What was the bloody point in that?” I shake my head and scan my eyes over the writing again. It seemed stiffer than the collar of a new fancy shirt. “I don’t understand. We have nothing but radio silence for so long and then-“

Penny cuts me off by waving the photo at me and I blink as my eyes try to adjust to the too-close object before me. 

“Look.” She whispers, and as I finally squint and register what’s being shown to me, I stop and suddenly understand the point. She wants to talk to Simon but she’s like him. Waiting until it seems further away. 

This doesn’t mean we forgive her for pissing off so far away, but it could be a step in the right direction. I might not know for sure. I’m not keen on being the one to bring it up.


End file.
